europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanatim Kushim (Ethiopian Light Spearmen)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: These spearmen can be expected to do their job well as light line infantry, but their lack of armor means they will have problems facing heavier equipped infantry. EB2: These men can be expected to fulfill their role as assault infantry as long as properly used. Description EB1: Even though archery and skirmishing is the mainstay method of war in Ethiopia, close combat also plays an important part, in which spearmen are used. These men are equipped with spears, shields and helmets which quality might change depending who is levying these troops, either it be a native king of the many small mountain kingdoms or a Sabaean general recruiting troops for a campaign. These spearmen can be expected to do their job well as light line infantry, but their lack of armor means they will have problems facing heavier equipped infantry and might be at a disadvantage against missile troops firing from an angle not covered by their shields. Historically, ancient Ethiopia (encompassing modern day Eritrea and northern Ethiopia) was at this time made up of many smaller kingdoms that waged wars against each other, but also against any foreign invaders, like the Nubians, Hellenes and Sabaeans. There were basically three main regions in ancient Ethiopia; the coastal lowlands along the Erythrean Sea, the interior plains and the mountains separating them. The coastal lowlands seem to have been the most prosperous and were often raided by the mountain kingdoms. Most evidence indicates that the Ethiopians living along the Erythrean Sea were the most urbanized and also the most influenced by foreigners who established colonies and trade posts along the coast, like the Hellenes and Sabaeans and when it came to the latter, adopted their religious practices, which was a legacy of the earlier Sabaean rule in Ethiopia or D’mt as it was also called, although to which extent Ethiopia was ruled or if it was ruled at all by Sab’yn is a matter of debate. There are also evidences of Judaism being prevalent in ancient Ethiopia due to archaeological findings of temples and altar stones from 500 BC on, resembling ancient Jewish temples and sacrificial altars from 800-600 BC. Ethiopian warfare at this time seems to have been similar to that of their Nubian neighbours, but there were regional variations in arms and armor when it came to materials used. The dominant type was skirmishers armed with either javelins or bows, and sometimes on horseback. They would also be armed with clubs for close combat. Spearmen were also used and the coastal peoples also fielded small, but elite contingents of swordsmen, either influenced or equipped by foreigners, serving often as bodyguards for kings or chieftains. ------------------------ Ethiopian spearmen are in most cases raised from the population living along the coastlands of the Erythrean Sea by foreign overlords or Ethiopian rulers heavily influenced by foreigners and their ways. These men are equipped with shields only, as body armour would only burden a soldier in the hot climate of Ethiopia. They also carry spears into battle. These men can be expected to fulfill their role as assault infantry as long as properly used. Historically, ancient Ethiopia (encompassing modern day Eritrea and northern Ethiopia) was at this time made up of many smaller kingdoms that waged wars against each other, but also against any foreign invaders, like the Nubians, Hellenes and Sabaeans. There were basically three main regions in ancient Ethiopia: the coastal lowlands along the Erythrean Sea, the interior plains and the mountains separating them. The coastal lowlands seem to have been the most prosperous and were often raided by the mountain kingdoms. Most evidence indicates that the Ethiopians living along the Erythrean Sea were the most urbanised and also the most influenced by foreigners who established colonies and trade posts along the coast, like the Hellenes and Sabaeans and when it came to the latter, adopted their religious practices, which was a legacy of the earlier Sabaean rule in Ethiopia or D'mt as it was also called, although to which extent Ethiopia was ruled or if it was ruled at all by Sab'yn is a matter of debate. There are also evidences of Judaism being prevalent in ancient Ethiopia due to archaeological findings of temples and altar stones from 500 BC on, resembling ancient Jewish temples and sacrificial altars from 800-600 BC. Ethiopian warfare at this time seems to have been similar to that of their Nubian neighbours, but there were regional variations in arms and armour when it came to materials used. The dominant type was skirmishers armed with either javelins or bows, and sometimes on horseback. They would also be armed with clubs and axes for close combat. Spearmen were also used and the coastal peoples also fielded small, but elite contingents of swordsmen, either influenced or equipped by foreigners, serving often as bodyguards for kings or chieftains. Usage These reliable light spearmen can hold the line and pin enemy units while other units such as cavalry and archers do their work. They are armed with good shields, fair armor and are well motivated. However, they will have problems fighting heavier infantry or missile units that gets past their shields. These men will be main line infantry of the Saba once they have a foothold over the Ethiopian cities as they battle the Ptolemaioi. In EB2, their role in battle is much different as they are much better be used as offensive infantry, best used to assault lighter infantry, counter and trap any enemy cavalry or to initiate a surprise flank attack. Category:Units Category:Ptolemaioi Category:Saba Category:Mercenary